Something Borrowed
by Touga of the Wind
Summary: Because he never really belonged to her to begin with.


Hey guys, I was bored and this story came in my mind. If you like this story, then you should my other story "The Lonely". Anyways, this is a one-shot so I am not going to add any more chapters. Well, hope you enjoy!

I only own a laptop and wild imagination

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I am tired, Beloved,<br>of chafing my heart against  
>the want of you;<br>of squeezing it into little inkdrops,  
>And posting it.<br>~Amy Lowell, "The Letter"

.

.

.

"It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride."

* * *

><p>He was unfair and selfish.<p>

He was the favorite pupil of their jaded teacher.

She was always ignored by him.

He was a brother to her best friend.

She was just a teammate.

He was a vital weapon to their country.

She was just a kunoichi.

He was cruel and greedy.

But she saw beyond his surface.

She saw.

He despised her for it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The first time he really took notice of her as a woman was on a mission.

The client did some shady dealing with a powerful man in the sex industry and the only way to get close to him was through her.

She was sultry and exotic.

Her pastel pink hair was wavy and womanly.

He stirred.

Her fair skin glowed with shimmer.

He was enticed.

Her body was loosely wrapped in a jade silk kimono, showing just enough skin.

He was attracted.

Her movements were that of a graceful dancer.

He left before he could be captured.

She assassinated the target quickly.

They celebrated.

He left and went find someone to fill his need.

He was unsatisfied.

A plan formed in his head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She noticed something different about him.

His stare seemed more predatory.

His smirks looked more calculating.

It made her nervous.

He knew.

His smirk widened and her jumpiness.

Let the games begin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She tried to avoid him.

He wouldn't stand for that.

He was everywhere.

She was confused in what he wanted.

But that didn't last long.

He made his move.

She was cornered.

He had spun a spell on her and she was entrapped by his dark looks and hypnotizing eyes.

He took all that she was.

She hated it.

But she was powerless against him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He thought the burning would go away but it didn't.

She was soft and he was hard with sharp angles from scars of the past.

Somehow he forgot all that when he was with her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She thought her feelings left but she was wrong.

She realized that when he saw him smile.

She fell.

Again and again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He didn't want to be controlled again.

She tried to reach out to him, find that man she knew he was.

But everytime, he withdrew from her.

He had bolts and chains blocking him from her.

She wasn't allowed to trespass.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She was an array of emotions.

She was frustrated because she couldn't tell if it was real.

Mad because she didn't know how he felt.

Upset because everything she tried failed.

Sad because she needed him day and night.

Angry becuase he wouldn't take her outstretched hand.

Aggravated because he didn't understand.

Disappointed that he was indifferent.

But she stilled loved him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She wanted all of him.

He wouldn't allow that.

He couldn't.

She told him he was being unfair.

He knew.

He said she should be grateful.

She cried.

He turned away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was just something borrowed.

She had always known that.

He, with his ambitions, would not be tied down.

She wanted more.

He never allowed anyone to get close.

She didn't want to be just _anyone_.

Everyone was held back at arm's length, close enough to see the real him.

But not enough to have.

Never enough.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was a prideful creature.

He wouldn't tell her that he loved her.

He wasn't suppose to love her.

He wasn't suppose to care.

She was hurting because of him.

He wanted to reach out but didn't know how.

She asked him what she was to him.

He told her she was just like everyone else.

He lied.

She believed him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She had enough.

He wanted more.

She was hurt too many times and she was tired of his games.

He didn't mean to.

She was walking away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were fighting.

She told him relationships can't be only one-way.

Silence.

Gritted teeth and clenched fists.

He replied he knew that.

Burning eyes and narrowed stares.

She was fed up.

She yelled at him for being uncaring, yelled at him for not letting her in, yelled at him for tricking her.

_"Why can't you love me the way I love you?"_

He stayed silent.

_"While I was holding on all you did was let go."_

He stared at her with indiffrence.

A perfect mask.

_"I want all of you like __you have of me. Why can't you?"_

Nothing.

He wanted to say it.

Angry tears streamed down.

He needed to say it now before it was too late.

All he had to do was open his mouth say it.

Say those three words.

His lips stayed firmly shut.

She left.

He left with her.

A bitter smile.

_"You already have me."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Let me make myself clear, when I said so people won't get confused: When I said "He left wih her." I mean metaphorically. He didn't actually leave with her and told her how he was in love with her. Please Review!


End file.
